


Texting Stories

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [5]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, But mostly lightheartedness, F/M, Fluff, Texting story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Yea, this is what happens when the Revolutionary Set Heroes text. This takes place before the huge fiascos.I’ll be updating this whenever I don’t have any ideas for ‘Saving a Friend’





	1. Late At Night

(Group Chat)

AnimalLady: YO!!!

TurtleBoy: Hannah, it’s 3 am!!!

Animal Lady: So?

FireFiasco: So we want to sleep!

AnimalLady: But Anjelica, I’m boooored!

MagentaWeirdo: I need my beauty sleep!

HercTheJerk: Thomas, I actually wanna see you without a good nights rest! lol!

FlowerBoy: Does anyone here respect sleep?

FeistyIcy: But Robyn, didn’t u just disrespect others sleep by texting?

AnimalLady: ROFLOL

TooFormalToText: Hannah, I do believe that you are interrupting one of the most detrimental things to our health.

AnimalLady: James, you are waaay to 4mal to text!

FrenchFry: Mes amis...SHUT UP!

SpeedyandNeedy: Eh, doesn’t matter, wasn’t sleepin anyways 2 busy writing

AnimalLady: Laf u need 2 use your powers 2 make Alex sleep!

SpeedyandNeedy: NEVER!!! I AM A MEAN LEAN COFFE ADDICTED MACHINE!!!

TooPure: Alex, sleep in very important to your health.

BurrSir: Eliza is right, you need sleep, Alexander.

SpeedyandNeedy: NOOOOO!

FlowerBoy: I’m putting my phone on silent...


	2. Robyn Helps Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Fluff.  
> Also Robyn is the only one who knows about Hannah’s PTSD in this universe.

(Hannah and Robyn’s chat)

Hannah: Robyn?

Robyn: Yea?

Hannah: I was at the bar, grabbing a drink, when someone dropped a beer bottle. It caused my PTSD to act up... And now I’m kinda sorta sitting in an alleyway?

Robyn: R u ok!?

Hannah: Still have a lingering feeling of panic and shakey, but yea.

Robyn: Do u need anything?

Hannah: Can u come and drive me to the nature reserve to calm down?

Robyn: Of course, be there in 10 min top

Hannah: Thanks, Robyn

Robyn: Of course, anytime!

 

==========

 

Friendship goals!


	3. Laurens Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens and Hannah flirt with eachother and don’t even realize it.

(John and Hannah’s Chat)

Hannah: Hi John!

John: Sup

Hannah: Whatcha do’n?

John: Watching Netflix

Hannah: Ooo! What show?

John: The Flash

Hannah: OOOOOOO!!!

John: Lol

Hannah: Us superheroes love our superhero shows!

John: Indeed

Hannah: Lol

John: ...

Hannah: What?

John: Do u wanna come over and watch it with me?

Hannah: Sure!

John: I’m sure that u will look awesome as always!

Hannah: Thanks, same with u

John: Nah, my hair is in a very messy ponytail and I am wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt... But I can look better if you’d like.

Hannah: No! That sounds fine, no need 2 do that for me!

John: Lol...ok

Hannah: So.... I’ll be over at 6!

John: Ok

 

==========

 

Meep meep meepidy meep meep MEEP MEEP MEEEEEP!


	4. Girl Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are a boy you probably don’t wanna read this. If you are a girl and are I’m with mentions of pur monthly torture then go right ahead!

(Hannah, Anjelica, Eliza, and Peggy’s group chat)

TheIceOne: Guuuys!

TheAnimalOne: What is it Peggy?

TheIceOne: I’m suffering!

TheFireOne: Why?

TheKindestOne: Are u ok!?

TheIceOne: Noooo! Unless if u count as extreme cramps and going through pads like there is no tomorrow as ok!

TheAnimalOne: Ooooooooh! U poor soul

TheFireOne: Sorry Peggs

TheKindestOne: Just take some pain reliever, use a heating pad and rest a bit, ok sweetie?

TheIceOne: Yea, thx Eliza

TheAnimalOne: U guys wanna have a girls night out so that we can complain about girl troubles?

TheFireOne: YES

TheIceOne: Definitely

TheKindOne: Of course!

TheAnimalOne: My apartment, Friday, I’ll drive, let’s get reckless.


	5. Robyn is Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn hates the nickname FlowerBoy

(Robyn and Anjelica’s chat)

FlowerBoy: HEEEEY~

Angie: Hi?

FlowerBoy: Ahahahaha!

Angie: ???

FlowerBoy: I’m bored.

Angie: U are weird when you’re bored FlowerBoy

FlowerBoy: I hate that nickname. I’d change my chat name but you guys would chance it back!!! -_-

Angie: U r not wrong

FlowerBoy: Sounds like a nickname a supervillain would give me!

Angie: Lol. Welp, gtg! Go bother Hannah or something!

FlowerBoy: NO DON’T LEAVE ME TO BE BORED!!!

FlowerBoy: ANJELICA!!!

FlowerBoy: Fine, annoying Hannah is MUCH more fun than annoying U

Angie: Hey!!!

FlowerBoy: Got u 2 talk!

Angie: >:(


	6. Mashed Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another not-waste-of-time group chat conversation.

(Group chat)

AnimalLady: I like mashed potatoes.

FlowerBoy: ...?

AnimalLady: I LIKE MASHED POTATOES!!!

FireFiasco: !?

AnimalLady: MASHED POTATOOOOES!!!!!!!

TurtleBoy: Are you ok...?

AnimalLady: Yeah, I’m just telling ya’ll that I like mashed potatoes!

BurrSir: Why...?

AnimalLady: Why not?

FeistyIcy: What I think Aaron means is; why at 3 AM again?

AnimalLady: Cause it’s always better to text your friends after they’re asleep so that you wake them up and annoy them! :D

SpeedyandNeedy: That is the worst excuse ever.

AnimalLady: Eh

AnimalLady: I’m bored again too.

FireFiasco: I volunteer Robyn to text Hannah to keep her company.

FlowerBoy: WHAT!?

TurtleBoy: Your best friend, you deal with her.

FlowerBoy: WAIT!

FlowerBoy: Guys?

FlowerBoy: GUUUYS!!!!

AnimalLady: I sent you a text, answer it!!!

FlowerBoy: I just wanna sleep T-T

 

==========

 

Poor Robyn XD


	7. Mashed Potatoes Part 2

(Hannah and Robyn’s chat)

Hanny: ROBYN

Birdo: Why can’t you let me sleep?

Hanny: It’s an unwritten rule that when you’re deprived of sleep, you deprive others of sleep.

Birdo: That’s not a thing!

Hanny: It’s been since the dawn of text messaging time.

Birdo: Good Lord you’re worse than Anne.

Hanny: I’m telling her you said that :)

Birdo: You wouldn’t 

Hanny: Oh, I would.

Birdo: Plz no!

Hanny: *Sends picture of conversation* I’ll send this to her.

Birdo: Plz I’ll do anything!

Bring me a vente Strawberry Creme Frappuccino when Starbucks opens and we have a deal.

Birdo: I’ll be over at 6.

 

==========

 

Hannah being manipulative because she needs caffeine and is lazy. You know, the usual.


	8. Hannah’s Fury

(Hannah and Robyn’s Chat)

Hanny: Robyn!

Birdo: Hi!

Hanny: Remember when I asked you to watch Moose for me while I went out with John?

Birdo: Yea, that was yesterday

Hanny: And you were meant to wash her?

Birdo: Yea

Hanny: WHY THE FLYING @?#% DID YOU DYE HER HOT PINK!?!?

Birdo: I thought that it was cute...

Hanny:  _ **WHAT!?!?**_ Robyn, YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!

Birdo: I thought that you would like it?

Hanny: ...

Birdo: ...

Birdo: Ok it was a joke. Don’t worry, it’ll wash out.

Hanny: Robyn

Birdo: Hm?

Hanny: THE PACKAGE SAYS PERMANENT!!!

Birdo: ...

Hanny: I guess that I have to get revenge.

Birdo: .....

Birdo: Wait...

Birdo: You didn’t...

Hanny: Oh I did.

Birdo: *Audio recording of Anne screaming at him*

Hanny: :)

Birdo: This is Anne, thank you for this useful information. Plz don’t tell the police that I am the killer.

Hanny: Ok XD

~One week later~

Birdo: I finally got my phone back from Anne. And I hate you.

Hanny: I know :D

 

==========

 

A lesson that we should all take to heart; never dye your friend’s pets hot pink.


End file.
